The Naruto Epic
by Kyuubi Wiz
Summary: Action, adventure, comedy. Contains some coarse language and should not be viewed by those lacking a sense of humour or sugar high. X3
1. Dream World

**THE NARUTO EPIC**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: YAY FOR IMSOMNIA!! I just got this idea for a Naruto fanfic, and HAD to write it down. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I must give some credit to my Imouto for getting me into fanfictions. Had I not read hers, I wouldn't have written this. Thanks a bunch, Jac, love ya.**

"YEAH!!! THAT'S RIGHT, NARUTO, SHOW NEJI WHO'S THE REAL FAILURE!!!!!" Kei yelled, punching her left fist up in unison with Naruto's own. It was the final episode in a two hour Naruto marathon on Cartoon Network, and seeing the episode for the second time (the first time in the original Japanese, this time in the English dub) made her really excited about fighting. Once the episode had ended and the sorry excuses for anime began, Kei sat back down in front of her computer to continue IMing Jac, one of her closest friends. She had left to help her mom, and came back during the final and most crucial minutes of the fight. To her disappointment, her imouto (Japanese for younger sister), had already gotten offline.

"Dammit…." she swore softly. _Sorry, mate, I wanted to watch with you... Another time, aye? _She closed the chat box and picked up her cat, Jackie. "Looks like we're out of an IM buddy and good anime to watch, huh, Kawaii-chan?" Kei smiled, petting the small, all black cat. Due to her extreme cuteness, she had taken to calling her Kawaii-chan ('kawaii' is Japanese for 'cute') occasionally. _Should get some sleep, have to go friggan' shopping tomorrow... _The 15 year old hated shopping with a passion. First of all, it was stereotypical for girls to love shopping, and she hated stereotypes even more than shopping. And second of all, shopping was a huge pain in the ass. When looking for clothes, there was never anything in her size. When looking for food, she could never find any of the flavours she liked. And everything was so expensive now-a-days. It was positively despicable. Kei finished her mind-ranting, changed into her nightshirt, and fell asleep reading the next book by Patricia Cornwell, _Hornet's Nest_.

_Kei opened her eyes. Morning already? No way… It felt like she hadn't slept at all. But why would she wake up like that? Whenever she woke up exhausted, she just went back to sleep. Okay… Back to sleep. …… Er, why wasn't her body listening? It was... getting up… walking around… looking in the mirror… and… WHOA!! HYUUGA HINATA?! KICKASS!!! SHE WAS A HYUUGA NOW!!!! AND HER FAVOURITE NARUTO CHARACTER NONETHELESS! Sure, she needed a new hairdo badly and was inexplicably timid, but Hinata was really a nice person and when she began to fight, she really kicked ass. Well, since Hinata always trained at night, that explained the exhaustion. Hinata's point of view began to fade as she took out her clothing for that day's training and possibly a new mission._

_Kei's eyes opened yet again, faced with a second unfamiliar ceiling. Okay… Who am I now? She sat up, and a curtain of pink closed across her vision. GAH!!! NO!!!! NOT HARUNO SAKURA!!!! NO!! SHE WAS TAKING OUT A PICTURE OF SASUKE AND HUGGING IT!!!!! THE FANGIRL-NESS!!!! IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!! TORTURE!! TORTURE!!!!!! Kei settled down as her vision faded more quickly than the one of Hinata._

_Kei heard an alarm going off. "Gah… How troublesome..." Nara Shikamaru's voice stated as Kei's vision came across Shikamaru's room. YAY! YAY! YAY!! she mind-squealed. Shikamaru was her favourite male Naruto character, and she thought him to be a total bishi (Japanese for 'hot boy'). Shikamaru turned off the alarm and sat up with a groan, looking down in exhaustion (though it was probably just laziness). OH MY GOD!!! HE WEARS FISHNET TO SLEEP IN!!! YAAAAAYY!!!! Shikamaru put a hand to his head. "That sounds like a fangirl… But I'm too much of a loser to have any like Sasuke or Neji…Man, I must be hearing voices, now… How troublesome…" Kei cooled her jets and let the bishi go about his morning routines, until her vision faded to give him privacy to change. Awwww..._

_Kei visited the wakings of Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten, and also Hyuuga Neji before waking up in her own bed._

_Sweet… _she thought. _I never have dreams._

The next night, a Sunday, Kei fell asleep in a set of clothes different than those she wore that day. She was freshly showered, and in clean sheets. It was three in the morning, and she had just finished the last page of _Hornet's Nest. _She could never get to sleep on Sunday nights and knew she wouldn't have that much time in the morning if she wanted to sleep in, so Kei always got dressed for school the night before. Oddly, the girl fell asleep more quickly than usual.

The air smelled sweeter than usual as Kei drifted into consciousness. It wasn't the stale air of the indoors, but the fresh scent of morning dew air. Odd, she hadn't remembered opening a window… Opening her eyes, she yelled, "HOLY DAMN!!!!" for she was no longer fully dressed in her own bed, but fully dressed in a tree over looking Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

"So, you're finally up?" Uzumaki Naruto asked.

Kei looked up at him, standing underneath a tree branch using chakra. "Yes, I'm up. Do you always watch strange girls sleep?"

"No. Do you always sleep outside on a tree branch?"

"No. Do you always ask strange people questions about their current situations?"

"No. I-I mean yes… I mean… GAH! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL SMART, DON'T YOU?! WELL, I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND I'M GONNA BECOME THE NEX—"

"THE NEXT HOKAGE!!! _BELIEVE_ IT!!!!" Kei finished with him with just as much enthusiasm. "I know. Everyone knows. You're the only one cool enough to be Hokage, Naruto."

"Well, duh. I mean, that's what I'm trying to say! Thank you!!" Naruto smiled one of his goofy prankster smiles. "So, uh… What're you doing out here anyway? And you're dressed kinda funny, too… And you don't have a headband, or even kunai or senbon needles… Wouldn't you be some kind of shinobi, or shinobi-in-training if you were way up here?"

"Well, er… See, I just… Kinda woke up here!" Kei laughed a little too hard to be serious, and Naruto gave her a look that told her so. Once it had died down she continued speaking. "I fell asleep in my bed, and woke up here. Honestly. But, where I come from there are no ninja, or hidden villages, or anything like that. And weapons in school are strictly contraband and illegal. People dress like me, and if anyone were to be dressing like you guys, it would be for a convention. Shinobi only exist on TV, in my world."

"Man, that really sucks. If I couldn't be a ninja… IF I COULDN'T BE A NINJA, I'D GO INSANE, I REALLY WOULD!!! I MEAN, WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO DO?! I could sell ramen… NO!! I'D JUST EAT IT FIRST!!! I COULD NEVER NOT BE A NINJA!!! NO WAY!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Naruto was ruffling his hair, going into hysterics. Kei smiled and reached up and patted his shoulder.

"Naruto, mate, you don't have that problem. You can be a shinobi here, so don't sweat it."

"R-Right… Hey, if you don't know how to defend yourself here, you're screwed!! Come on, I'll take you to Iruka-sensei and he'll teach you EVERYthing you'll need to know!" Naruto grabbed Kei's wrist and ran down the tree. She was off-balance and awkward, nearly falling in his wake several times before they reached the ground. Naruto ran at a fast pace toward Konoha, and Kei was surprised she could keep up at this speed and that she wasn't wheezing due to her asthma yet.

Naruto flew by the Hyuuga place. "N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in a mousy voice as he ran by, dragging a strange girl behind him. Hinata blushed and wondered who she was. Naruto saw Hinata and dragged Kei back to where she was standing. "HIYA, HINATA!!!" he greeted her.

"Yo," Kei told her, smiling as much as she could. Kei rarely smiled upon a first meeting, so it was awkward.

"HINATA!! I WAS OUT TRAINING, AND I WAS CLIMBING TREES WTH MY CHAKRA, AND I WAS CLIMBING THIS ONE TREE, AND I GOT HALFWAY UP, AND THERE WAS THIS GIRL, SO I STAYED UNTIL SHE WOKE UP, AND WE WERE TALKING, AND SHE'S NOT A SHINOBI, at least I don't think she is, AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY WEAPONS, OR FAMILY, OR A HOME, OR ANYTHING, SO I'M TAKING HER TO IRUKA-SENSEI SO SHE CAN LEARN TO KICK ASS, AND EARN MONEY FROM MISSIONS, SO SHE CAN LIVE SOMEWHERE, AND—"

"My name's Kei," she said to Hinata, talking around Naruto's loud ranting and hand waving.

"Hello. I'm Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata replied, shyly taking the newcomer's hand. Kei smiled, more broadly this time, because she really liked Hinata, and was glad she was being friendly, and not so withdrawn. "I noticed that your chakra pathways are completely unused. But you have a lot of stored chakra at your core." Hinata smiled back. "I think you'd do great as a ninja."

Naruto finished raving and stood there panting. "So, we goin' to Iruka-sensei or not?" he asked tiredly.

Hinata nodded. "Sure, whenever you're ready, mate," Kei told him. Naruto began running off again, so she followed him, but not before giving Hinata a friendly wave good-bye. They were almost to the Ninja Academy, when Kei heard some yelling on a side street. "Oi, Naruto-kun! Stop for a sec…"

The yelling was getting louder as the source approached. "STUPID SASSYGAY!!! I'M NOT AN ENEMY SHINOBI!!!! I'M NOT EVEN A DAMNED SHINOBI!!!! NOW UNTIE ME, BAKA (Japanese for 'idiot')!!!!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT I AM _NOT _A 'SASSYGAY'!!! I AM A SASUKE!!!! AND UNTIL I CAN PROVE YOU'RE NOT MY ENEMY, I WON'T UNTIE YOU!!!! BAKA!!!!"

The first voice, female, gasped. "DON'T YOU 'BAKA' ME, BOY, NOW BACK IT BEFORE I GO ALL GAARA ON YOUR SORRY SASSYGAY ASS!!!!!"

Kei ran at the tied-up figure. "HOLY DAMN!!! JAC-CHAN!!!! YAY!!!!" She tackle-hugged her hug-o-phobic imouto, Naruto trying to figure out what was going on as he walked over, and Sasuke trying to suppress the urge to beat something.

"KEI-CHAN?! OH MY GOD!!!! YAY!!!!" She hugged her Oneesan (Japanese for 'older sister') back before asking, "Hey, mate, mind giving the hug-o-phobe some space?"

"Oh, sure!!!" Kei sat back and smiled, not really giving any thought to why her imouto was tied up by Sasuke.

"Naruto… What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked obliviously. He listened impatiently as Naruto ran through his hyperactive explanation again. "So… They know each other… But if Hinata said that HER chakra has never been used, the same is probably true for this one as well…"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!!!" Jac shouted at him. "BAKA NO SASSYGAY!!! (Japanese for 'Sassygay, you idiot')" Sasuke coolly ignored her, clearly not willing to admit a mistake.

"JAC-CHAN!! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! CUZ I DON'T REMEMBER, I JUST WOKE UP IN A TREE, AND NARUTO WAS STANDING OVER ME!!!!" Kei asked excitedly.

Jac gasped. "LUCKY!!!! I WOKE UP IN SASUKE'S CLOSET!!!! AND HE WAS EGOTISTICAL ENOUGH TO THINK I WAS TRYING TO BURGAL HIM!!!! BAKA!!! I DON'T REMEMBER HOW I GOT HERE EITHER, BUT I WISH I DIDN'T LAND IN SASSYGAY'S CLOSET!!! GAH!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!! JAC-CHAN, DO YOU NEED A HUG?!?!?!"

"Er… No, that's fine, thank you, Kei," Jac replied, still hug-o-phobic.

**Hai, a cliffie, I know, but I had to. It was just the best spot to leave off on, believe it or not. Feel free to review, please. This is my first fanfic (X3), so try to go easy on me. Thanks for reading.**

**Wizu (a nickname given to me by obsessive DNAngel fans… YAY!)**


	2. Arisu Down the Rabbit Hole

**THE NARUTO EPIC**

**Chapter Two**

_**Arisu Down the Rabbit Hole**_

**A/N: This one's got less action in it than I wanted, but the dialogues got lengthy, and I got tired. But the next one for sure. Enjoy, and have fun!**

Sasuke walked in front of the odd little group, hands in his pockets, eyes closed like he didn't know the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja and the two hyperactive knuckleheaded girls taking turns giving each other piggy-back rides. Jac had fallen asleep in front of her computer, writing fanfics again, so she was also fully clothed. Which was good, seeing as the place she had turned up was Sasuke's closet.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT WAS IT LIKE IN SASUKE'S CLOSET?!" Naruto wanted to know.

"Well…. He had a pair of bunny slippers, and a few dresses, and he had TONS of hair curlers. I KNEW that was the only way he could get it to spike in the back…" Jac told Naruto, a sly smile on her face.

"I do NOT curl my hair…" Sasuke insisted. "And I do NOT own any dresses or bunny slippers. You must've been high while you were in there. Or you're just thinking of your own closet," he made the mistake of saying.

Jac hopped off of Kei's back and grabbed Sasuke's collar. "NOW LISTEN HERE, BAKA, I DO NOT OWN ANY SUCH THING. GOT IT?" Sasuke smirked in that cocky Uchiha way, further pissing Jac off. She snarled and socked him in the face. He blinked, trying to register what she'd done. "HA! Bet you've never been hit in the face by a girl!" she taunted.

Sasuke glared at her. No girl had ever snubbed him like that, let alone hit him. Every girl he'd ever met could only think about his bishi-ness, and drool over him, watching his ass as he walked away from them. Not to mention, this one was actually good looking, now that he was paying attention. "WHAT?!" Jac yelled, freaked by his staring at her face. "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?! AM I MELTING?!!?! Grrr…. STUPID SASSYGAY!!! STOP THAT, IT'S CREEPY!!!"

"Not as creepy as you," Sasuke told her, getting a good feeling from her flashing mahogany eyes nearing his coal black ones with every growing ounce of her anger.

"Back it, Sassygay, or I WILL kill you," she warned.

"It's a date," Sasuke replied.

"EWWWWW!!!!!" Jac, Kei, and Naruto yelled. Jac dropped Sasuke on his ass, backing away and having no intention of ever going near Sasuke again.

"YAY! SASUKE!!!" the familiar, annoying voice of Haruno Sakura called. She ran into the scene, and jumped onto a reluctant Sasuke, who cringed and winced.

Kei and Jac grabbed Naruto's wrists and ran off into the Academy, seeing their chance. Sasuke was occupied with his Sakura problem.

Walking into the classroom section of the Academy, Kei heard yet another familiar voice. "Wow… You have a line on your nose!!"

"I told you, I got it during the battle with the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon! Now will you PLEASE stop trying to touch the scar?!" Iruka was beginning to sound impatient.

"But… You have a line on your nose!!" the second person insisted.

"ARGH!! YES!!! THERE IS A LINE ON MY NOSE!!! LET ALL LIFE BE AMAZED!!!"

"Wow… Iruka-sensei DOES have a pretty big line on his nose…" Naruto commented, looking up at Iruka's nose.

"NARUTO!!!!" Iruka was beginning to lose it.

"CHERYL!!"

"ALISON!!"

"What…?" Jac was incredibly confused. She knew Kei was merely a nickname for her Oneesan, but she was hardly ever called by her real name (for obvious reasons…). Kei was already hugging her other Imouto, Alison, or Alice for short.

"OH, ALICE!!! WE'RE IN NARUTO-LAND NOW!! YOU NEED A JAPANESE NAME!!! OR SOMETHING!!! 'ARISU' IS JAPANESE FOR ALICE!!!! YAY!!!!" Kei yelled, forgetting about her 'inside voice'.

"Er… O..kay…?" Alice didn't watch Naruto, and had heard of it only from Kei. "Wait… You mean to say this isn't one of my messed up dreams where people are weird and stuff and stuff and stuff?"

"YES!!"

"OH! YAY!!!" Alice clapped her hands cornilly. "Okay, so… I'm Arisu, now?"

"Yuppers!" Kei told her friend. "OH YEAH!!! ARISU, THIS IS JOSEPHINE, WHO YOU KNOW AS JOI, BUT WE NOW CALL JAC!!!" Kei grabbed Jac by the shoulders and pushed her in front of Arisu.

"HIYA!!!" Jac said, holding out her hand and giggling furiously.

"HI!!" Arisu disregarded Jac's hand and instead hugged her.

"Kei… Help… me…." Jac pleaded, becoming rather nervous. After all, Jac had only just met Arisu and wasn't sure she wanted her hugs yet.

"NO!! ARISU, THAT'S A NO-NO!!!" She tugged one imouto away from the other. "JAC IS HUG-O-PHOBIC, AND SHE'S ALREADY HAD A FEW HUGS TODAY!!! BUT I SHALL HUG YOU ARISU!!!!" With that, Kei tackle-hugged Arisu so hard, that they both fell over.

"Geeze, I thought I was enthusiastic…" Naruto stated, kneeling down near the two girls. Arisu stared up at him for a moment before pointing at his face and declaring:

"WOW!! YOU HAVE WHISKER-LINES ON YOUR FACE!!!!"

"I DO?!?! WHERE, WHERE?!?! GET 'EM OFFA ME!!!" Naruto was touching his face, trying to locate and get rid of whiskers that would not come off.

Jac jumped up. "NARUTO-KUN, CALM DOWN!!! YOU ALWAYS HAVE WHISKERS ON YOUR FACE, REMEMBER?!" She held his shoulders until he remembered he always had whiskers, and when he was calmed down she patted his poof. "Good boy!!! …Man, this is soft… I always knew you had awesome Naruto-poof! Not like stupid old Kakashi-poof…." Kei bent over giggling, and Arisu looked confused.

"Er…. 'Kakashi-poof'? What that heck's that?"

"OKAY!!" Jac started. "YOU KNOW HOW NARUTO'S HAIR IS ALL LIKE POOF, BUT IT'S COOL POOF, BECAUSE IT'S EVEN AND AWESOME LOOKING!!! BUT HIS SENSEI, HATAKE KAKASHI, HAS THIS REALLY ANNOYING POOF!!! IT'S ALL LOPSIDED, AND RETARDED LOOKING, AND I WANT TO CHOP IT ALL OFF!!!!" Somewhere along the line, Jac started making hand gestures, and somewhere further along the line, those hand gestures became a bit violent. Arisu was still confused, but decided not to push the matter.

"HEY, HEY, IRUKA-SENSEI!!! NONE OF THEM KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!!! OR USE KUNAI OR SENBON!!! TEACH 'EM!!!" Naruto demanded.

"Hey… I know how to fight. I've been taking Tae Kwon Do for years…" Arisu protested.

"ME, TOO!!! I KICK ASS AT THAT!!!" Jac yelled, and threw a punch just short of Naruto's nose to demonstrate.

Kei remained silent. She knew how to throw a punch, but that was just the way her asshole of an ex-stepfather taught her to. She never wanted to use anything he taught her ever, but it seemed she might have to make an exception in this case, as she didn't know any other way of causing physical damage. Unless you counted knives, which were simple enough to understand.

"Hey… Why're you lookin' so spaced out, huh?" Naruto asked, his face close to hers as he tried to explore what she was hiding behind her eyes.

"Eh?" Kei backed up and quickly looked away. "No reason… I was just thinking that I don't have any fighting experience, really."

"Well, that's just fine, seeing as you've got a grade-A perfect, all around shinobi instructour!!!!" Iruka declared.

"But… You have a line on your nose…." Arisu said. Iruka went red in the face, taking a moment to compose himself.

"Yes. I have a line on my nose. I believe we've made that quite clear. But I also teach the art of the ninja. And I'm quite good at it, too. I taught Naruto, after all. Now, I'm all booked today, but we can start training tomorrow," Iruka told them. In truth, he had plenty of time to teach today. He just needed a night for mental preparation.

Naruto, Kei, Jac, and Arisu sat at the Ichiraku ramen stand, treating themselves to some breakfast. Arisu suddenly perked up.

"Hey, I didn't know people had pink hair here…" she said. Kei and Jac exchanged glances, thinking the same thing: _Sakura? _As if on cue, Haruno Sakura lifted the flap of the Ichiraku banner and came in, sitting on Naruto's other side.

"Oi, Arisu… mate, how'd you know Sakura was coming..?" Kei asked.

"What do you mean..? I saw her walking up… Is that…. Bad…?" she replied, incredibly confused.

"No… It's just that Sakura was behind a curtain, and the curtain was behind you."

"Damn… I knew I'd be not normal here, too… This sucks ass… I'll bet nobody else can see stuff behind them here. Why me?!"

Jac and Kei exchanged a glance again. This time it was Jac who explained. "Actually… The Hyuuga's Kekei Genkai, Byakugan, lets them see through things and gives them almost a 360 degree range of vision."

"Really?! Awesomeful! Sooo… What's a Kekei Genkai…?" she then asked, looking up. Kei smiled; her imouto had the whitish-grey eyes of the Byakugan.

Jac was about to answer when Sakura, the stuck up smarty pants, answered for her. Only more snottily. "You don't know what a Kekei Genkai is, even though you posses it?! That's pretty pathetic. Well, a Kekei Genkai is a bloodline trait, an ability passed through the genetic line that can't be copied by anyone else. And you have the most powerful dojutsu known to shinobi! And since I can tell you don't know what a dojutsu is by the look on your face… A dojutsu is a ninja art practiced with the optics, or an eye technique."

"GAH!!! STUPID SAKURA!!! SHE'S NEVER BEEN IN THE WORLD OF SHINOBI, OR READ ABOUT, OR ANYTHING!!! STOP BEING A BITCH!!! SERIOUSLY!!!!" Jac smacked Sakura over the head with her fist. "AND I WAS _SO _GOING TO ANSWER THAT!!!"

"OWWWWW!!! That hurt……" Sakura complained, rubbing her head where she'd been hit.

"S-SAKURA-CHAN!!!! Are you okay?!" Naruto asked. He still had his uber crush on Sakura. Jac sighed.

"OH, MY UZUMAKI!!! YOU'RE SO BLINDED BY SAKURA THAT YOU CAN'T SEE I LOVE YOU JUST ENOUGH!!!" Jac declared loudly as she put Naruto in a headlock and Hinata decided to walk into Ichiraku. "Oh, Hinata… I SWEAR THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" Hinata was blushing, and looked uncomfortable. Naruto grinned goofily and waved as Jac released him.

"Um… Hiya, Hinata!" he said.

"N-Naruto-kun…. Ummm…" Hinata began twiddling her fingers like she did when she wanted to tell Naruto something. "I, uh… Listen, Naruto-kun…. I just… I wanted to tell you that… That I… Well…. Um… Naruto-kun, I… I, well, I…. Er….. You see… I… really…. Care about you… Naruto-kun….." Hinata gave him one of her few but precious smiles and quickly hugged him before backing off, face completely red. "I, uh… I have to go… Bye!" She ran off, about to pass out from emotional exertion, and finally slumped against a wall. She sighed, and wondered what Naruto thought of her, if he would talk to her again, or even acknowledge what she'd done.

Naruto, back at the ramen stand, was trying to process what Hinata had just said and done. "Was that… Did Hinata just do what I think she did…?"

"OH MY UZUMAKI!!! YOUR FANGIRLS ARE FINALLY COMING OUT TO CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS FOR YOU!!! PICK ONE, BEFORE YOU GET SWAMPED WITH TOO MANY CHOICES!!!! PICK, PICK, PICK!!!" Jac encouraged.

"Er… I'll… Be right back guys…" Naruto excused himself as he ran off, obviously looking for Hinata so he could figure something out.

"NARUTO!!! HEY!!!!" Sakura cried, looking dejected.

"Pfft… Oi, Sakura… I thought you were only into Sassygays," Kei spat. Jac was giving Sakura a glare of glares.

"I know, really. Whenever Naruto gets too close to her, she shoots him down. Now that he's interested in someone else, she finally takes an interest in my Uzumaki. What a loser," Jac agreed.

Sakura made a pouty face and walked out of the ramen stand, blushing and muttering something about how his name was NOT 'Sassygay', it was 'Sasuke'.

"Er… Me is confused…" Arisu stated, as she did not follow the Naruto relationship plot.

"Come, we have much to teach you, Arisu…" Kei said as she hooked her arm under her imouto's as lead her out of Ichiraku, Jac following closely behind as they began explaining the lengthy plot of Naruto to their resident newbie.

**The next chappie should have some more action in it. Weapons training with Iruka-sensei, and maybe a surprise, super secret mystery battle!! Who knows? Anyway, I know Hinata probably wouldn't have said anything like that to Naruto, but hey, I had to make this one somewhat interesting!! X3 Besides, I lurve the NaruHina coupling, and just had to throw it in there…. LOL**

**Wizu**


	3. NINJA, NINJA, NINJA!

**THE NARUTO EPIC**

**Chapter Three**

_**NINJA, NINJA, NINJA!!!**_

**A/N: W00T!! Third chapter! I'm writing this all down pretty fast for me! Yeah!! Okay, enough of celebrating. Time for… NINJA TRAINING!!! YAY!!!**

Arisu was seated on the ground, eyes wide, while Kei and Jac paced around, explaining the plot and technicals of Naruto to her.

"NARUTO IS THE VESSEL THAT HOUSES THE NINE-TAILED FOX DEMON, OR KYUUBI," Jac said loudly.

"RIGHT! AND NARUTO CAN USE THE KYUUBI'S CHAKRA TO KICK ASS!" Kei continued, just as loudly.

Less loudly, Jac explained, "Chakra is the spiritual and physical energy used for different taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu."

"'Jutsu' is Japanese for 'technique'. 'Taijutsu' is the broad category used for hand-to-hand combat fighting; physical attacks. All shinobi—Japanese for 'ninja'—train in taijutsu. Some excel at taijutsu, and make this their primary focus in their professional work. Like Maito Gai, and his student Rock Lee. We'll see if we can meet up with them later…" Kei said, going into detail.

Continuing the string of detail, Jac went on to talk about ninjutsu. "Ninjutsu refers to the techniques you use with the spiritual part of the chakra. Some shinobi can infuse spiritual chakra into physical attacks… Like the Hyuuga. But you'll learn. HEY! Maybe I can show you something!!!!" Jac held up the first two fingers on each of her hands, and crossed them in a plus shape. Her brow furrowed, and she smiled as she felt swirling energies around her. She closed her eyes as she concentrated her chakra to one spot, and yelled: "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" When she opened her eyes and looked next to her, there was a pale, pathetic looking shadow clone lying on the grass next to her. Jac became furious. "Awwww…. CRUMP!!!!!!!!" she yelled, kicking the clone. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Alice pointed. "Was that what you wanted to show me?" she asked innocently, honestly not knowing how it was supposed to work. Kei fell over and began rolling around on the grass, laughing.

"KEI!!! SHUT UP!!!!" Jac demanded. It was obvious she didn't mean it, because she was smiling, too, as she sat down on the grass.

"Anyway…" Kei went on, calmer and more straight-faced. "Genjutsu. It's the ninja's art of illusion. You use your spiritual energy to confuse an enemy's senses, and in a way control his mind. There are a few clans who specialize in genjutsu, but there aren't a lot. Probably the best genjutsu user in Konoha is Yuhi Kurenai. She doesn't belong to any clan in particular, but she's incredibly good at what she does."

"OH YEAH!!! The ranks of ninja!!!! Well… Highest is the Kage level. 'Kage' is Japanese for 'shadow', and each of the 5 main ninja villages has one. Konoha's is the 'Hokage', or 'fire shadow'. Next is ANBU. They're a special task force, and I wanna be ANBU in all this! BELIEVE IT!!!!" Jac interjected.

"Right…. Anyway, after ANBU is the jounin level. ANBU isn't much better than jounin, but better they are. Next is chuunin. That's a perfectly respectable level, but the ambitious shinobi will aim higher than that. Then are the genin. They're fresh out of the academy, and are placed under the supervision of a jounin in teams of three. But a lot of them are very talented, and are respected as so."

"The four existing teams of Konoha genin are: Team 7- Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi- ex-ANBU jounin; Team 8- Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Yuhi Kurenai- new jounin; Team 10- Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Nara, and Sarutobi Asuma- former 12 Guard Ninja of Fire, now a jounin; and Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, and Maito Gai- jounin. Iruka-sensei, a chuunin, teaches at the Ninja Academy. And of course there's the Hokage, who's older than dirt, but nice as hell. You gotta love the Hokage."

Arisu got up and stretched a little. Her neck was stiff from taking in all this. She started stretching more, when she remembered that they would be learning taijutsu from Iruka later on.

Jac realized what she was doing, and started stretching a bit herself. "Oi, mate, wanna spar a little, for a warm-up?" she suggested.

"Ugh… I loathe sparring…. But that's what we'd be doing anyway, so… I guess, yeah," Arisu replied, flexing her hands. Kei remained silent and hugged her knees to her chest, watching her sisters with intense, green eyes. She wished she could do more than just watch, and her eyes burned with tears she would not allow to fall. Crying was pointless.

Jac hopped to her feet, and she and Arisu assumed a fair distance between themselves, and from Kei. They first bowed to each other, then assumed ready stances. In the few seconds before they began their attacks, the same thoughts flew through their minds: _How good is she? Is she better than me? How will she attack? How will I defend?_

Jac was the first to attack, with a flashy jump kick. Arisu raised her forearm and lightly pushed the kick aside, keeping eye contact with her opponent at all times, trying to anticipate the next move. Jac landed on the ground, hesitating for but a second to give her arthritic ankles some recovery time before she lunged into a right hook. Her eyes widened and she stumbled, not expecting to be staring down the Byakugan.

Arisu had focused so much on reading her opponent's moves, chakra had rushed to her eyes and activated her Byakugan abilities. She felt the veins on her temples bulge out, but thought nothing of it; it was as natural to her as was walking. She looked harder at Jac, who was breaking out of her stupor. The chakra system began coming into focus. It looked so delicate, like it could be taken down with a pillow. Arisu raised her palm as Jac came at her with another right hook. She swiped the punch away, and with her other palm delivered a devastating blow to Jac's gut. Granted, it didn't have the focus or power as one delivered by a full fledged Hyuuga, but it was enough to make Jac's eyes widen in pain, and draw the breath from her lungs for a moment before allowing her to take a step back and clutch her stomach, giggling.

"OW!!" she laughed. "That really friggan'--" she giggled more "--hurt!!!!!"

Arisu's eyes relaxed, as she said, "Sorry. Didn't know that would hurt so much…. I think…." She seemed puzzled that Jac was laughing at the pain. Then again, most people would be. Kei saw that Jac was laughing and got up.

"JAC-CHAN!!!! YOU OKAY, MATE?!?!?!!" she asked, coming over.

Jac giggled more. "Think so, Kei, think so… Maybe we should take a break though, so we can sort through what we know about our abilities. Figure out limits, stuff like that." She glanced at Arisu, who obviously had no clue what her Kekei Genkai was about, or how to control it. She seemed to feel some remorse that she had caused that much pain without meaning to. Jac sat down, acting relaxed and as if she'd never been struck. She smiled and said, "Maybe we can get Hinata to help you out with your Hyuuga stuff. You wouldn't know it to look at her, but she's really an expert at it. Better than Neji, even, maybe."

"Hm? Speak of the devil…" Kei stated, watching as Naruto walked over with an unconscious, extremely red Hinata on his back.

"It took me forever to find her, and when I did, she was like this. I don't know what's wrong with her! She doesn't have a fever…. You guys mind taking care of her until I get back from training? Maybe she'll wake up." Naruto's glance was averted from the three girls as he kneeled down and set Hinata on the grass ever so carefully and lightly. Kei reached the Hyuuga heiress first and kneeled down to support her back. Naruto turned to make sure Hinata was okay, and Kei could swear the blond Kyuubi-boy was blushing.

She smiled, in what Rock Lee and Gai-sensei would consider a "nice-guy pose". "Don't worry, Naruto! We'll watch over her, and when she wakes up we'll come find you. I'm sure you two will want to talk…." She let her words hang in the air, for him to mull over. If Naruto didn't have anything to say, then what Hinata did was no good and pointless. Kei didn't want that for the shy Hyuuga girl. She let her smile fade into a serious expression. "Naruto…. If Hinata becomes upset…. I'm going to blame you. And there will be consequences to your actions." She paused before grinning goofily. "Okay?"

Naruto gulped before replying with a smile, "I got it. Don't worry." He waved and walked off towards his usual training spot. He had a few things to think about while he ran through taijutsu drills.

Jac dropped down in the grass next to Kei, who was still holding Hinata up. "Gee, mate, are you adopting ANOTHER imouto?! You won't have time for the two you already have!" she smiled. "Anyone who knows you knows you're the big sister type, but… Over-protective much?"

Kei grinned weakly. "I know, I know… I can't be everybody's Oneesan, but I… It'd be a real shame if Hinata got hurt. You know how she feels about Naruto-kun." She gently rested Hinata's head back on the grass, and toyed with her bangs. She was careful not to wake her.

"Well, yeah. And Hinata's MUCH better for my Uzumaki than Sakura. WAY BETTER." Jac flopped on her back and pulled a Shikamaru, watching the clouds.

Arisu stood, and looked at Hinata. "So… She likes Mr. Whiskers?" She referred to the whisker lines she had pointed out. "And… Okay, we all know Sakura's a bitch, if she's the pink-haired bimbo we ran into at the rameney-place."

"Yeah, she is." Kei sighed and leaned back on her palms. "Naruto-kun and Sakura are on a team together, if you remember. Naruto has a crush on Sakura, but Sakura likes their other team member, Sasuke. And Hinata—" Kei glanced down at the unconscious girl "—is on a different team, but she really loves Naruto. She watched him train, and grow, and he inspired her to become a stronger shinobi and a better person." Kei smirked. "If only he'd inspired her to get a better haircut…"

Jac smacked Kei's arm. "NEE-CHAN!! That's mean!!!" she scolded.

"Kidding, kidding!!!" Kei said in defense of herself.

"So… You were saying that Hinata knew something about my abilities? That she and I were both Hun-ga, or something?" Arisu asked Jac.

"HYUUGA. H-YOU-GAH," Jac said slowly for Arisu. "It's her clan, and yours, too. You both have the same, or at least similar, abilities. Hinata is nice, and smart. I'm sure she'll teach you, as opposed to Hiashi-sama, or Neji-san. They're both… Well, let's just say 'rugged' to be nice."

"Mate," Kei began, "If Arisu is showing bloodline abilities, I wonder if we will?"

"OOH!!! I _SO _WANNA BE A SHUKAKU!!!!!" Jac said without really thinking.

"Imouto, that's not a clan… It's a demon. And there's only one of him. And he's already in Gaara-kun. So unless you want to kill him—"

"NO!!! NO KILLY THE GAARA!!!!" Jac yelled. "I'd rather be a Kaguya! Not only is the bone-thing awesome, it's really powerful!! Not to mention kinda creepy to most people!!! Tons of intimidations points right there!!!" she explained. "Hey, what clan would you want to be in, Oneesan?"

Kei looked down, thoughtful. "I'm not really sure… As much as I respect the Sharingan, I wouldn't want to be an Uchiha. The Nara clan is cool. I wouldn't mind learning the Nara techniques. I wouldn't want to be an Inuzuka; I loathe dogs. And I don't have the stomach to be Akimichi; couldn't eat that much, you know? And the Yamanaka clan… I like their ability to use Shintensen to take over a person's mind, or dig for information. And I'd imagine that it would take a certain degree of chakra control to do that, which is a good starting point if you want to be a medic-nin—"

"What's that?" Arisu asked.

"It's a ninja who specializes in medical techniques. It takes a lot of chakra control, and it's really hard to learn, which is why there aren't that many medic-nin. I didn't know you wanted to be a medic-nin, Oneesan!" Jac said.

"Well… Remember back in our world, I wanted to help people by developing medicines. What better medicine is there here than direct life energy? Of course I'd want to pursue that," Kei said.

Arisu smiled sheepishly. She always thought that Kei cared more about people than she liked to admit. She always said that she loathed people, but what she wanted to do most was save them. She had passed up on forming a band with Arisu to chase that ambition. Kei wanted to save lost souls; Arisu wanted to comfort them with music.

Hinata's eyes blinked open, and she sat up slowly, turning around to face the three girls talking around her. "U-um…. How did I get here?" she asked timidly.

"Naruto-kun carried you here, so we could keep an eye on you while he went to go train and think a little," Jac told her.

"Oh…. I see…." Hinata looked down, blushing a little. She wished Naruto had stayed with her, and was glad he didn't at the same time.

Jac yanked Arisu down to their level by the arm. "HEY! She's got the Byakugan and Hyuuga abilities, too!! You want to teach her?!" she asked out of nowhere.

"HUH?! Well, I…" Hinata was baffled and off balance at this. She could see the girl's Byakugan plainly, and could also tell that she wasn't exactly born into the clan. She thought for a moment. Untrained abilities were a disaster waiting to happen, but her father and cousin would not be thrilled about the breech in the clan. They would refuse to accept, let alone teach, an outsider. Although Neji seemed to have lightened up since Naruto defeated him in the chuunin exams, he was still very adamant about matters of the clan. Also, branch members would not be permitted to teach any others than their own, and the main branch would probably mark her as one of branch family. And that wouldn't happen under Hinata's watch, after seeing how it affected Neji. "I suppose… I don't really have a choice…. Yes. I will teach her," Hinata announced quietly but surely.

"YAYS!!!!!" Jac yelled. "HUG TIME!!!!!!"

"But I thought you were hug-o-pho—" Arisu began to say before Jac threw her into Hinata, then dragged Kei onto the pile. She topped the entire mess by stretching herself out over the lump of bodies.

"JAC-CHAN!!! YOU'RE CRUSHING HINATA!!!! AND ARISU!!!!!! AND ME!!!!!" Kei yelled. Jac giggled, and rolled off them after a minute. It was a mistake. Grinning sadistically, Kei and Arisu jumped on Jac, leaving Hinata to blink off the daze on her own.

"NOO!!! I'M A HUG-O-PHOBE!!!! COME ON!!!! GET OFF ME!!!!! GAH!!!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!!!! GET OFF!!!!!" Jac cried. When Kei and Arisu did get off, they were all laughing, and even Hinata had to smile. She glanced at the sky; it was almost sunset.

"Do you have a place to stay the night?" Hinata asked.

"Actually… No……" Jac said.

"Feel free to stay at the Hyuuga mansion. We have plenty of rooms," Hinata told them. "Once Naruto comes back, we'll get going. We eat dinner after dark."

To this, the three newcomers agreed. They watched the sunset until they saw a bruised and dirty Naruto walking toward them. They left him and Hinata alone with the excuse that they wanted to show Kei a few moves to give her a heads up before training with Iruka. As it turned out, they ended up doing that anyway, because they couldn't hear what Naruto and Hinata were saying.

After a while, they heard Naruto shouting. "OI!!!!!!" he called, waving his arms. "WHAT KIND OF FOOD D'YOU THINK THEY SERVE AT THE HYUUGA PLACE?! I HOPE IT'S RAMEN!!!! HINATA INVITED US!!!!!" He giggled, becoming excited at the prospect. HYUUGA RAMEN!!! He couldn't wait!!!!

**WOW! That came out a lot longer than I intended…. Well, I had fight scene!!! Tell me what you think, how I should improve it. If I had too much or too little of something, and maybe if I need to research some fighting techniques. I hope I can get the next chapter out faster, but hey, I usually work a lot slower than this. BE GRATEFUL! K, well, more next time.**

**Wizu**


	4. Before the Rising Sun

**THE NARUTO EPIC**

**Chapter Four**

_**Before the Rising Sun**_

**A/N: I think I let the story die for a bit… Sorry. I'm in a writing/Naruto mood again, so this should pick right back up. But I'm writing two other fanfics, and I'm going to TRY to put out one chapter for each at a time. If it doesn't happen, I'm sorry, but I'll try my best.**

**- - -**

Naruto stared listlessly at the fried rice dish in front of him. Where was the ramen? His mouth twitched; he wanted flavorful ramen, not…. Blek. He sighed. Hinata, sitting next to him, nudged him lightly with her elbow. She was becoming very nervous for him; Hiashi was glaring at Naruto as if the boy would leap onto the table and kill everyone any second. Naruto gulped.

"Oh, uh… AHAHAHA!!!! THIS LOOKS GREAT, HYUUGA-SAMA!!!! ITADAKIMASU!!!" Naruto cried obnoxiously as he began rudely shoving food into his mouth. Hinata winced and hunched her shoulders, waiting for her father to kick everyone out with eyes shut tight. She opened an eye when nothing happened.

Hiashi stared at Naruto. The Kyuubi-boy wasn't dangerous; just stupid. He wondered how he could have possibly sense a threat from the young genin. He was clearly not the monster that he had fought years before; at least, his human side wasn't. Hiashi had faith in Yondaime's seal, though. The Hyuuga lord relaxed, enjoying his meal.

Hinata, relieved that Naruto wasn't to be served in the next family meal, could have cried from relief. She sighed wistfully and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder in such a way that made Hiashi choke—on rice.

"HOLY CRAP, THE OLD DUDE'S CHOKING!!!" Jac cried. "WHO KNOWS THE HEIMLICH MANEUVER?!?!!!" Neji abruptly slapped his uncle's back. "Or… I guess that works, too…"

"FATHER!!! Are you okay?!" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Dad!! Don't scare her like that!!!" Naruto's comment only served to make Hiashi start choking again. Neji sighed, thinking, _This family can't function without me... A lowly branch member. This is messed. _He slapped Hiashi's back again, allowing air to flow once again into his lungs.

"YOU!" Hiashi pointed to Naruto. "OUTSIDE! _NOW_!" he ordered. Naruto stood up, unconcerned. Hinata watched with wide eyes, hoping her father wouldn't be too…. Extreme.

"Whoa… Your dad is WAY too extreme," Jac told Hinata.

"Jac-chan, that's not nice to say…" Kei whispered. "Their relationship is… strained at the moment." Kei referred to that at this time, Hiashi cared nothing for his supposedly useless heiress.

"Uh… Right. Sorry, Hinata," she apologized. She looked down at her untouched food, then up at Neji. "Oi, Branch-Boy, mind stepping out of the room for a bit??" she asked. Neji responded by twitching, and then complying. "YAY! Now I can eat!!" Jac cried, wolfing down her food as fast as she could before any of the guys came back.

"Uhhh…." Arisu was confused. "I dun' get it…"

"Y'see…. Jac-chan just dislikes eating in front of males. That's all." The look in Kei's eyes told Arisu that it wasn't her explanation to explain, and Jac would do so herself when she felt compelled to.

"Oh… Okay." Arisu picked up her own dish. "I like food?" She was met by silence. "…Uh, me smart I am."

"That you are, love, that you are," Kei giggled.

- - -

"What's up, Old Man?" Naruto asked. Hiashi rounded on him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HINATA. DELINQUENTS LIKE YOU ONLY SERVE TO BRING HER DOWN. SHE IS ALREADY USELESS, SO YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE HELPING." Hiashi took a deep breath, composing himself. "I want you to get out of my house, and stay out of my house. Never come here again, Kyuubi."

Naruto shook with rage. "Oh? Is that all I am? A _monster_ with no feelings? I was starting to think that you were okay, but now I'm thinking that _you're _the monster yourself." He glared at Lord Hyuuga. "Hinata is a really great shinobi, and an amazing person! Why can't you see that and accept her?! Kurenai-sensei does, and she's only known Hinata for a little while! You're her father, dammit! You're supposed to love her more than anyone!! Isn't that was a father is supposed to do?!!"

"What would you know of it??" Hiashi knew that Naruto lived without parents; everyone in the village did. "How do you know how a father is supposed to act?"

"Maybe there's someone who cares about me like I was his own son…. Maybe I wonder if that's what having a father is supposed to feel like. But you know what? Even though he's not a real father, he's more of a dad than you'll ever be."

Hiashi sniffed. "In any case, stay away from Hinata. She's better off." Naruto smiled.

"Too bad it's not me you should be worried about. Hinata always came to me, so how do I prevent that?" With that, Naruto strode off the Hyuuga estate, hoping that Hinata would forgive him.

- - -

When Hiashi came back into the dining room without Naruto, Hinata stood up.

"Where's Naruto-kun?!" she asked, frightened.

"He left," replied Hiashi stiffly. "He should no longer be bothering you."

"But he—" Hinata began to argue, but thought better of it. "Yes, Father." Kei glanced sideways at Hinata, who was sitting back down in her seat. She knew how unreasonable Hiashi could be, but this was ridiculous. She met Jac's gaze across the table; they were going to have to play cupid around Hinata's father. Jac broke into a grin, already thinking of all the ways they could dupe and hoodwink Hiashi so he would not be alerted to Naruto and Hinata's closeness. It would dangerous, and risky, yes, but would be oh so worth it. Maybe even worth a few laughs.

"Arisu, I've just remembered! There's a wonderful little inn that takes travelers and allows them work off their debt!" Kei announced when an uncomfortable dinner was over. "That means that we won't have to burden Hiashi-sama with our lodging tonight!"

"But there's no—" Jac began to protest but Arisu, who was sitting beside her, grabbed her arm and said, "Really? That sounds cool. We should probably get used to working in ninja-land, anyway!" The three left rather loudly, saying thanks and compliments about the offer and the meal, leaving a very bewildered looking lot of Hyuugas sitting around the dinner table.

- - -

"Why'd you do that?! You know there aren't any places to stay like that, Kei!!!" Jac shouted, her voice echoing across the field they were in.

"Did you really want to stay under the same roof as Hinata's dad while plotting around him?" Kei retorted. "I didn't, and so I got our asses out of there!"

"I didn't like that guy. He was… Full of himself." Arisu had the sour look on her face that indicated she thought he was prick. "I'm glad we're not staying there."

"Well— Well— GAH!! Fine! I didn't want to stay there, either, but where ARE we going to stay?!" Jac yelled, her temper mounting. Kei gazed dreamily up at the sky.

"Can't we camp out here? It's not too hot or cold, and it's so nice out. I haven't been camping in… let's see… At least five years." Her voice had a note of nostalgia in it.

"I've only been camping once or twice…" Arisu muttered.

"Oh, fine. I guess that's okay with me…" Jac finally conceded. She leaned against the trunk of the large oak they were beneath, sliding down until she was sitting amongst the roots. "Guess we'll have to make due without sleeping bags, though… Oh, well." She sighed, squirming to get herself comfortable. "So… What're we going to do about Hinata's oh-so-wonderful dad?"

"We could always stab him with a brick," Kei said amiably, plopping herself down in the grass.

"Maybe we could stash him in the closet guy's closet?" Arisu wondered, talking, of course, about Sasuke. Jac started laughing as Arisu sat beside Kei in the grass.

"Yeah, but that would be weird for many reasons. Besides, I have no intention of ever returning to Sasuke's house ever."

"Gee, I wonder why," Kei said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She yawned, having not slept much before.

"Tired?" Arisu asked; Kei nodded. "You should get some sleep. I'll probably be up for a while.

"Me, too, mate. We'll start planning without you, but we'll fill you in in the morning." Jac cracked her neck, still trying to get comfortable against the tree.

"Alright… Thanks. You two should try to get some sleep, too. Okay?"

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," the two said together. Kei merely smiled and lay down on her back, counting the stars she could see through the tree's branches as Arisu and Jac's quiet conversation lulled her to sleep. She dreamed that night, and found the night vision unusually pleasant.

- - -

_Asuma's head rested on her shoulder; the smoky, wavy hair at the edges of her vision in addition to this told her that she was occupying the body of Yuhi Kurenai. Sarutobi Asuma smelled not of cigarettes, as one would expect, but of roses and slightly of wine. Kurenai's fingers were combing through his hair. It was a rather simple scene, but the mood was very warm and loving. Kei herself had longed for such a simple scene in her own life, but had not yet been touched by one. Immersing herself in how wonderful the moment was, Kei found stray thoughts floating across her mind. Things like, 'I wish I could stay here forever' and 'Asuma is so sweet' and 'Do all things have to end—even things as amazing as this?' It wasn't until a thought about illusions crossed her mind that Kei realized she was not receiving her own thoughts but Kurenai's. The concept amazed her, and it was at this point that her sleep fell back into the cool darkness she had always embraced._

- - -

**Sorry that this one was so short… I'm having a bit of writers' block from having neglected to write this for so long, but it's coming back to me, I promise. I'm not really getting in as much action as I wanted; guess I'm leaning into the more… mushy sides. 0o; Sorry, again. Then again, people don't seem to mind too much, usually. Thank you for reading!**

**-Wizu**

_To Reviewers:_

_Nejifanatic101-__ I'm glad that you like the story! I've updated it finally; sorry it took so long. ;_


End file.
